Draugr Physiology
The power to use the abilities of draugr. Variation of Undead Physiology. Also Called * Draugr Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a draugr, an undead creature from Norse mythology. They are undead Vikings that retain some semblance of intelligence and delight in the suffering that they cause. Physically they are usually relatively uncorrupted, if either very pale or "corpse-black" and larger and heavier than when they were alive: Thorolf of Eyrbyggja Saga was "uncorrupted, and with an ugly look about him... swollen to the size of an ox," and his body was so heavy that it could not be raised without levers. Draugar live in the graves of the dead, with a draugr being the animated body of the dead. As the graves of important men often contained a good amount of wealth, the draugr jealously guards his treasures even after death. Draugar are noted for having numerous magical abilities, such as shape-shifting, controlling the weather, and seeing into the future. Among the creatures that a draugr may turn into are a seal, a great flayed bull, a grey horse with a broken back but no ears or tail, and a cat that would sit upon a sleeper's chest and grow steadily heavier until the victim suffocated. Draugar are extremely powerful undead and have little to no weaknesses, in legends the hero would often have to literally wrestle the draugr back to their grave, thereby defeating them, since weapons would do no good. The creation of a draugr is not exactly clear, but in the Eyrbyggja saga, a shepherd is killed by a draugr and rises the next night as one himself. The draugr are also often known to haunt their living family. Older texts divide the draugr into two types: the land-draugr described above and the sea-draugr/"draugen". Draugen were people who drowned at sea and were composed entirely of seaweed. Some have described them as being headless fisherman sailing half a boat or a living corpse. Applications *Burrowing/Earth Swimming *Curse Inducement *Death Inducement *Defunct Physiology *Density Manipulation *Disease Generation *Dream Walking *Enhanced Strength *Insanity Inducement *Precognition *Shapeshifting *Size Manipulation *Smoke Mimicry *Weather Manipulation Variations *Blood Consumption *Crushing *Matter Ingestion *Sun Blocking Associations *Norse Deity Physiology *Undead Physiology Known Users See Also: Our Wights Are Different. Gallery Wight Children Game of Thrones.jpg|Wights (Game of Thrones) are undead humans animated into the service of the White Walkers Draugr.png|Draugar (God of War (2018)) are undead warriors that died in battle but refused the Valkyries' call to Valhalla, returning to Midgard as husks of their former selves. Draugs.jpg|The Draug (The Secret World) are a undead fusion of human and sea life that dwell deep in the Atlantic, ensnaring all who come near. DraugBehemoth.jpg|The Draug Behemoth (The Secret World) is the most physically powerful variant of Draug. draugr_horde_by_tobyfoxart-damrc0e.jpg|Draugr (Skyrim) are undead Nords that haunt Skyrim's crypts and catacombs, attacking any who intrude. Mistcaller Yngvar HS.jpg|The kvaldir (World of Warcraft) are cursed spirits that roam the seas raiding ships and coastal settlements. Skull Servant YuGiOh!.png|Skull Servant (Yu-Gi-Oh!) King of the Skull Servants Yugioh.png|King of the Skull Servants (Yu-Gi-Oh!) The Lady in Wight yugioh.png|The Lady in Wight (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Wightmare yugioh.jpg|Wightmare (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Wightprince yugioh.png|Wightprince (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Theodor_Kittelsen_-_Sjøtrollet,_1887_(The_Sea_Troll).jpg|Theodor Kittelsen's Sjotrollet/The Sea Troll (1887) depicts the Draugen, a sea-based variant of the Draugr draugr by Johan Egerkrans.jpg|Draugr by Johan Egerkrans. taran-fiddler-asset.jpg|Large draugr leading his smaller brethren. Draugr-0.jpg|A draugr attacking a pair of warriors in his enlarged form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers